


A Message

by AAVasconcelo



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: A Message, Coldplay, F/M, My heart can't handle their love, Relationship Goals, love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAVasconcelo/pseuds/AAVasconcelo
Summary: Frankie has struggled in dealing with her problems all her life, and this time was no different. Sat alone in the bar she was thinking through her last one and what she should do about it. Gladly someone came to help her figure it out.Also, this fic is not related to any episodes launched so far.





	A Message

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Again here I am. Sorry, but I can't stop writing about these two babies called Frankie and Will.
> 
> Like always I'm so grateful for all the reading, the comments and literally anything you want to say to me.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated as well.
> 
> Also, if you feel like I'm the right writer for your prompts about this show don't hesitate to tell me, and I'll do my best to transform it into a story.
> 
> For those lovely people who already sent me prompts, please forgive me but I promise I'm working on them. It's just that I'm a huge Coldplay fan and, while listening to this song today inspired me to write this fic. But all prompts are being archived and will be posted here further this week (hopefully until Friday).
> 
> Thank you once again for stopping by and reading my story! Have an amazing time whatever part of the world you are! (If you feel like let me know from where you are, I love meeting new cultures :) ) 
> 
> xoxoxoox - Ana

Frankie was sat at the corner of the bar. Friday night, the snow was falling lightly on the outside and, although Jai had installed a heating system inside the bar, the crannies on the windows allowed the cold air to enter inside and its occasional touch against Frankie’s skin would send small shivers down her spine.

She was alone, drinking a beer, trying to clear her mind from all the confusion it was there.

Why had she opened her heart in the first place? It was a constant question in her mind since she had arrived there, one hour ago.

If Frankie had left her heart closed, maybe she wouldn’t be suffering right now.

She always struggled in dealing with her problems and this time was no different. 

And, instead of staying home and facing it, talking about it, there she was, alone, at the “Dead Drop,” drinking her problems away and with a hole in her heart that scared her more than anything.

Her phone screen lit up as she received a message.

“Frankie, where are you?”

She ignored it.

A call came. It rang three times.

She ignored it.

Two minutes later another message arrived.

“Frankie, seriously, where are you? Please, come home. Let’s talk about it.”

She ignored it.

Another call came. It rang four times.

She ignored it.

A voice mail came.

Frankie typed her password and listened to it.

_“Frankie, please, answer me. I’m worried. I know I’ve said things I shouldn’t but… Look, I’m so sorry. Please, tell me where you are. Please.”_

She ignored it.

The messages stopped.

Twenty minutes later she heard the bar’s door open. Instantly a draft of cold air invaded the place, and she brought her arms closer to her body to maintain the heat. At a distance, she glanced at the figure of a tall man wearing a heavy coat. He took off his scarf and hung it by the hook attached behind the door.

It was her boyfriend. He had come to find her.

“Frankie! I was worried sick!”

He runs to her and put his hands on her shoulder. She glared at him and shook his touch out of her. She was so mad, but more than that, she was hurt.

“Go away, Will!”

Will passed his hands nervously through his hair and took a deep breath.

It would be a long conversation.

He sat on the couch beside her and pulled the beer away from her hands. That obligated her to look at him, right in his eyes, read the veracity in them.

“Look, Franks. I’m so sorry, for what I've said earlier. I was stressed and…and angry. I didn’t want to…I…”

Frankie continued to stare at him. Her emotions becoming visible on her face.

Will couldn’t feel more guilt than he was at that moment. Damn it! He had been a jerk, and he knew it.

“You said my heart is made of stone Will. That I was incapable of feeling anything and that you doubted I had ever loved someone.”

Hearing she reproduce his words was painful. Will felt like someone was stabbing him in the heart and at that moment he realized that was what she might have felt. Regret was little to describe what he was feeling.

“Frankie…”

He came closer to her., approaching carefully, but all he wanted at that moment was to hold her in his arms, as tight as he could. She didn’t push him, so he did. He held her, enveloped her body in his arms until he was sure she wasn’t going anywhere.

“You hurt me, Will.”

He moved away a little to face her. Small tears were streaming down her cheeks, and he knew his eyes were starting to water as well.

Frankie had been hurt so many times. Will didn’t want to be another one doing it. Unfortunately, relationships weren’t perfect, and sometimes they would hurt each other. But Will cared too much to let stupid things get in the way of them.

“I know Frankie. And I am deeply sorry for what I said. I didn’t mean all that. I was mad, and I don’t even remember why we started to fight in the first place. But…You have to know that I need you. You don’t have to be alone Frankie. Don’t push me away. I want to fix things; I’ll always want to make things work with you.”

He dried her tears with his thumbs. Her green eyes were so clear it seemed transparent, and he couldn’t look away from them.

“It’s hard for me Will. To talk about my feelings, to work things through. I… I don’t know how to handle situations like this and, maybe you’re right. Maybe my heart is made of stone after all, so it’s okay if you want to walk away. It's what everyone does.”

“Frankie, no. Don’t ever repeat that again. I promise you; I didn’t mean what I said. I would never walk away from you. I want to fight for us. Honestly, I’m on fire for you, I’ve always had. Since that first night, when I met you on that Russian bar wearing that red dress that made me choke.”

She gave him a small smile.

“I’m nothing on my own. I need you. I need us.”

“Well, I agree with you. You’re nothing without me.”

She genuinely smiled this time, and Will was glad to see the Frankie he had fallen for returning. They were getting through that. They were gonna be okay.

“I promise you, Frankie. I’ll never leave you. Never. I am so sorry.”

“It’s okay Will. I guess I don’t handle my problems very well. I’m glad you didn’t give up on me.”

He put his hands on the side of her face, caressing her skin with his thumb. He took a second to analyze that woman that had driven him crazy, that had conquered his heart instantly (although it took a long time for him to admit it). She was beautiful in every way. For her, he would stand on a train platform and wait for days, until she was back home to him after a mission. For her, Will would do anything.

“I love you, Francesca.”

She smiled, and he came closer. Their lips met, and he kissed her as if the world was about to end. Well, his world almost ended for those two hours they were apart, so he had to compensate.

They broke apart but remained close. Will caressed her hair before plant a soft kiss on her forehead. He picked her up and put her in his lap, making sure that all her body was embraced by his arms.

“I love you.”

“I love you too Will.”

He smiled at himself and felt like there was nothing they couldn’t get through.

Frankie knew that more fights would come their way, but she was sure that Will would never leave. Finally, she was learning to deal with the obstacles in her life and was so glad she had Will to help face them.

He was her home.

And their love would remain regardless of anything.

 


End file.
